redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iridian Starblade
-- LordTBT Talk! 00:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'edit yore user page so we can larn more bout ye! I checked out yore fanfic and 'tis good! Can ye check out mine?H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 14:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer needs any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out mine and comment on them? I hope we can be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) pages please don't make any pages that aren't Redwall canon and if you do put it like this User:Lordsunflash/Characters see it specifies that it is of my creation and is linked to me. Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! alright let me just explain it to you. *first you make the link(which you already did with User:Iridian Starblade/Characters) *next you create that page and fill it with info on all the things you have made in your fan-fic *or, if you really want to make all those pages, you could do individual pages for each thing. But I don't recommend doing this as it can fill up the recent changes page hope I helped Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! just want to note here. I have the strangest feeling that when you posted that user box you just copy/pasted it from my page Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! I deleted it. Iridian Starblade 18:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) problems When I save my work it either leaves off the last couple of words (which is fatal to links) or it takes me to the spam filter page (not because the stuff I wrote had spam in it but just because it feels like it) or it deletes all my work. On very rare occasions it actually saves my work as I typed it on the first try. Also I cannot use the preview button, it just shows the page with the title: no changes saved yet and the preview area is empty. Does anyone have any solutions? [[User:Iridian Starblade|'I'R'I'D'I'A'N']] Hi! 15:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) (It took me six tries to save this completely) Update on the fanfic This Is Your Story Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Non-Update My next update will be in 2011 when my ban expires so see you all then, [[User:Iridian Starblade|'I'R'I'D'I'A'N']] Hi! 15:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC)